


Consort

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas sucedieron de forma diferente a lo previsto en el cementerio. Tom Riddle se levanta de nuevo como Voldemort con un anónimo y formidable consorte que nadie reconoce hasta que es demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38842) by Kandakicksass. 



> Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece. ;)

Harry recuerda encogerse de miedo (y odia la palabra, pero así estaba) en la base de la estatua de aquella tumba. Había estado pálido y su brazo picaba como nunca antes, como si supiera el propósito de su lesión y lo castigara por dejar que sucediera. Cedric estaba sentado sobre sus talones, obediente a varios metros de distancia porque sus instintos de supervivencia sabían lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquier movimiento en falso y habría sido asesinado, y todos los presentes lo sabían. Los ojos grises del Hufflepuff se posaban preocupados en Harry cada pocos segundos y Harry estaba agradecido por ello. Cualquier otra persona habría estado esperando que él hiciera algo acerca de la situación, esperando que él fuese un héroe. Cedric estaba preocupado por él, porque Cedric había visto lo que era – un asustado niño de catorce años.

La mirada protectora de Cedric le hubiese hecho sentir mejor, le hubiese consolado pero esos ojos grises no eran los únicos fijos en Harry esa noche.

Juraría más tarde que había visto esa mirada de mercurio cambiar a rojo por un momento antes de que un joven injustamente guapo se arrodillara frente a él con una sonrisa malvada. Harry no le auguraba ni una veintena, pero sabía que Voldemort – Tom Riddle, su mente le susurró, un hombre hermoso con una cara bonita, una apariencia angelical – tenía en realidad unos sesenta o setenta. Mientras tanto, cuando una pálida mano con dedos gráciles se extendió alrededor de su cuello y tiró con suavidad su rostro más cerca para inspeccionarlo, Harry descubrió que no le sorprendía que aún fuese tan hermoso. Tenía la sensación de que la belleza no se desvanecería tampoco.

Casi esperaba que la voz de la boca rosada de Tom Riddle fuese la de un anciano, pero era la voz de Tom Riddle, llena de la maldad de Voldemort.

—Es maravilloso tenerte en persona— Tom Riddle le dijo con una sonrisa casi tierna. Harry no había querido analizar eso, viendo cómo el hombre mayor estaba mayormente desnudo – pero estaba realmente más preocupado con la forma en la que ese hombre angelical, e igualmente demoniaco, parecía fuera de lugar en su túnica negra.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo— escupió y Tom se rió entre dientes y sin amenaza – que podría haber sido el por qué no había visto venir cómo la mano de Tom se cerraba alrededor de su garganta y pronto se estaba ahogando al buscar aire.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, hijo de puta!— Cedric repentinamente gritó y Tom ya estaba dando la orden para matarlo y Harry se sacudió hacia adelante en desesperación. Se aferró a Tom sin entender de forma consciente lo que su cuerpo sabía que estaba ofreciendo. Sus dedos se cerraron contra la túnica de Tom y sus ojos lo estaban pidiendo. No fue registrado de inmediato hasta que Tom le observó con curiosidad, con la mano extendida en señal para que sus mortífagos se detuvieran.

—¿Qué me darás por su vida, Harry?— por supuesto, Tom entendía inmediatamente lo que quería. Era el amo de los legerementes después de todo.

La mano soltó su garganta —Cualquier cosa— había graznado una vez que había tenido suficiente aire —Por favor, Tom ¡no lo mates!— no se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado Tom en voz alta hasta que la mano en su cuello se movió para acariciarle el cabello, el otro brazo acunando su cuerpo.

—Recuerda que sólo tú tienes permitido llamarme por ese nombre— dijo en un ligero arrullo —¿Entiendes lo que estás ofreciendo, Harry? ¿Lo que quiero de ti?

Sacudió la cabeza y escuchó una risa profunda. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó a Cedric. Aterrorizado, pero aún con vida.

—Serás mi mascota, Harry. Mi arma. Mi consorte— Harry había palidecido, lo que sólo amplió la sonrisa de Tom aún más —Si estás de acuerdo, voy a dejar al niño vivir, así como a tus queridos amigos. A cualquier persona que desees proteger, excepto a aquel viejo que adoras. A cambio, te quedarás en Hogwarts como espía y la mayoría de los fines de semana pasarás el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que tú me quieras?— la voz de Harry era apenas audible.

Tom seguía acariciando su cabello con paciencia —Podría matarte, si es lo que prefieres— su voz era indiferente, pero su control sobre Harry era firme —Debería hacerlo. Sabes que hay una profecía que dice que ninguno de nosotros podrá vivir mientras el otro viva... Dumbledore te ha hablado de eso, ¿cierto? Pero la profecía es inútil cuando no crees en ellos. Si quieres vivir, podríamos no tomarla en cuenta. Por tu rendición ante mí, recuperarás tu vida y la vida de aquellos que aprecias ¿no es un trato justo?

Sabiendo que tenía sólo una oportunidad para responder, asintió.

.

Han pasado dos años y Harry se encuentra caminando con rapidez y tan silenciosamente como sea posible hacia las cámaras del profesor Snape. No había esperado que su relación se desarrollara más allá del "mi jefe me dice que debo tratarlo con un poco de respeto, así que tal vez no le voy a dar un T en mi clase", pero su nivel de respeto por el hombre había crecido en los últimos años al tratarlo más.

Se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de los hombros en el segundo en el que estuvo seguro dentro de las habitaciones de Severus, y el hombre melancólico estaba dándole una media sonrisa —Se está poniendo impaciente.

—Tuve que hablar con Hermione sobre otra reunión este fin de semana en Las Tres Escobas— respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Tom puede esperar, a menos que quiera dejarme ir por unas horas para asistir— los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa y Harry de repente se sentía muy agradecido por su mentor y confidente. Hermione, Ron,  _Dumbledore_  – nadie sabía, a excepción de los mortífagos, sus hijos y Cedric, quien había permanecido como un buen amigo. Era frecuenta que Harry se sintiese muy solo, pero a sabiendas que tenía al menos algunas pocas personas para cubrir su espalda, le daba comodidad por un momento.

La totalidad de la Gran Bretaña Mágica había escuchado hablar del formidable consorte del Lord Oscuro – aunque la mayoría lo llamaba "la puta del Lord Oscuro" por despecho – pero nadie sabía que era él. Hermione ni siquiera había comenzado a adivinar. Estaba seguro de que tenía la teoría de que se follaba a algún Slytherin, tal vez Draco, quién sabía.

—Cuidad, ha estado de mal humor todo el día— Severus advirtió cuando estuvo a punto de pasar por el fuego verde. Harry asintió una vez, agradecido y dio un paso, haciendo una mueca cuando fue jalado por el fuego.

—Ya era hora— Tom sonaba francamente sombrío e impaciencia, sus ojos como plata oscura. Era tan hermoso que a veces dolía, Harry se olvidaba de quién era, como tantos otros. Mientras se acercaba, dejando que Tom halara de él en sus brazos, pensó en toda la gente que Tom Riddle había engañado en su vida. Un ángel en sus brazos, disfrazando el demonio dentro de él.

—Tuve que hacerle frente a Hermione— respondió la pregunta no formulada, inclinándose para aceptar el beso que Tom requería a su llegada cada fin de semana —Lo siento, llegué tarde.

Tom suspiró pero en sus labios había una casi sonrosa. Estaba haciendo un mohín —Supongo que puedo perdonarte esta vez.

Harry deseaba que algunas veces aquello se sintiera más incómodo, como si fuese extraño para él. Aún sentía vergüenza, sin embargo, cada vez que se despertaba después de follar y salir tarde para su primera clase los lunes. A veces tenía que correr para volver antes de tiempo cuando algún profesor le buscaba y tenía que correr a través del Flu de Severus y pretender que había estado trabajando en pociones.

—Te ves hermoso— dice Harry en voz baja, mirándole y los labios de Tom se crisparon en una sonrisa a pesar del mal humor que Severus había afirmado que tenía. Harry odiaba el hecho de que aquello le daba un aspecto aún más bello.

—¿Por qué hermoso?— Tom preguntó casi burlonamente, mientras desabrochaba la túnica de Harry —¿Por qué no guapo o arrogante?

—No hay razón para no usarlos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Todos encajan bastante bien.

—No estás siendo muy cortes hoy— Tom rió, presionando besos en su hombro mientras desvestía a su joven consorte —y bastante encantador— en dos años, Harry aprendió a poner a su amo en un buen estado de ánimo. La advertencia de Severus significaba muy poco para él dado lo anterior. No siempre funcionaba, sin embargo y Harry se alegraba de lo hiciera esta vez.

Hace algún tiempo Harry se habría encogido cuando al ser desnudado, pero ahora sólo estaba ahí, complaciente, esperando que Tom regresara de donde se había movido para examinarlo. Era ágil y con pocas cicatrices, con músculos tonificados y una cicatriz en su antebrazo, su propia versión de la marca oscura. No había tinta negra, tenía un complejo patrón de remolinos y, casi escondida, una serpiente rodeando su cicatriz de la noche de la resurrección de Voldemort. La tinta era de un tatuaje normal, porque la cicatriz tenía su propio poder. El tatuaje era un recordatorio de lo que la cicatriz era.

Los ojos plateados de Tom estaban relucientes. Harry tembló, sabiendo que Tom estaba tan complacido con él, tan emocionado de tenerlo, como lo había estado la primera noche.

—Ven aquí, mascota— Tom dijo, con la voz ronca. Harry ya no era virgen, ni siquiera de cerca, pero la excitación en la voz de Tom se las arregló para hacerlo sonrojar. En combinación con su hermoso rostro, Harry entendía muy claramente que nunca habría tenido oportunidad. Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo es que Dumbledore había logrado resistir el adorarlo.

Hace lo que le pide y avanza, encontrándose con Tom a mitad del camino. Su amante – su amo, su dueño – está sonriendo ampliamente y se lo lleva a sus brazos, levantándolo. Harry se sorprende e instintivamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom, dejando escapar un vergonzoso chillido cuando se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Te extrañé estas dos últimas semanas— Tom respiró contra sus labios, su aliento caliente. Harry tembló y asintió —Es tan aburrido por aquí. Si no estoy en las reuniones, estoy dentro y fuera del ministerio. Nadie me ha reconocido y es terriblemente decepcionante. Me esperaba algo más divertido que esto.

Harry trató de ignorar el hecho de que lucían más como amantes, como una pareja, que lo que se supone debían ser, un amo y su mascota —Lo siento— murmuró, con la respiración rápida. Quería burlarse de él y sabía que sin duda podría salirse con la suya, pero había estado pensando mucho últimamente sobre su situación y la vergüenza de su conocimiento era una pesada carga sobre él. Es peor que terminar siendo la puta del Lord Oscuro – ahora conoce algunas cosas sobre Tom y sabe lo que le gusta y a veces (Merlín sabía que nunca lo admitiría) extrañaba a Tom cuando no estaba allí con su ingenio y rostro angelical y cuerpo en forma. Harry ni siquiera había pensado que era gay cuando se habían conocido per ahora era esto, un homosexual con experiencia, el consorte de un Lord Oscuro.

Por supuesto, el pensamiento racional salía volando por la ventana a toda velocidad cuando Tom lo besa con fiereza y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, con sus dedos clavándose en la piel suave y pálida. Tom estaba entre sus piernas abiertas, su cuerpo sosteniendo el peso de Tom y estaba tan increíblemente caliente.

Estaba totalmente desnudo y Tom llevaba un par de pantalones, pero eso fue sencillo de solucionar y Harry, a pesar de su vergüenza, estaba increíblemente caliente. Otra desventaja era que ahora era monopolizado para tener sexo regular, haciéndose más sencillo ser utilizado para esto, esperándolo – disfrutándolo.

Originalmente, Tom usaba hechizos y encantamientos para prepararlo, pero Harry prefiere el método que Tom usa ahora – manualmente, tomándose su tiempo y Harry nunca admitiría cuándo amaba los dedos de Tom en su interior, suavizados con un hechizo de lubricación, el único hechizo que Tom usaba ahora. Los labios de Tom estaban en los calzoncillos de Harry y sabía que Tom se los quitaría ante su sumisión, oh, cuánto lo anhelaba.

—Tan jodidamente hermoso— Tom gruñó mientras su otra mano se acercó para envolverse alrededor de la erección de Harry, vergonzosamente dura y goteando sobre los nudillos de Tom —mi pequeña mascota— su cuerpo sabía lo que estaba pasando y apretó con avidez.

Tom estaba impaciente y Harry podía sentirlo, sentía la fuerte presión del pene de Tom contra su muslo. Rara vez estaban así de frenéticos pero podía decir que Tom estaba trabajando por encima de algo. Sus energías estaban en un torbellino, sus magias echando chispas. Hace algún tiempo, la magia de Harry habría sido vinculada. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry estaba casi seguro de que le gustaría saber si Tom podría ser capaz de defenderse de él, tratar de matarlo, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, brama como una perra en celo y se quema en necesidad, tomando a Tom dentro de él como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Harry nunca había preguntado sobre el pasado de la vida sexual de Tom, aunque se imaginaba que había sido bastante activa. Estaba seguro de que había sido una herramienta útil, no podía imaginar que muchos lo rechazaran si les ofrecía sexo, no podía imaginar a alguien mirando por debajo de la nariz de Tom, a su cuerpo, a sus ojos, que son casi mejor que el sexo en sí mismo. Son de plata fundida y se queman tal como Harry lo hace. Tom sonríe satisfecho, fresco, hermoso mientras deshace los botones de su pantalón, tomándolo incluso mientras liberaba su pene de su prisión. Harry inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba con un gemido, queriéndolo, necesitándolo. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero lo necesitaba y cuando Tom le observaba con esa maldita sonrisa, presionó su cuerpo contra el de Tom.

—¿Qué tanto lo deseas?— Tom pidió conversacional, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, sus negros rizos dándole un halo de inocencia. Harry había esperado desesperadamente que Tom regresara a ser el monstruo con el que estaba familiarizado durante los primeros meses. No quería pensar que su amo era guapo, no quería tener el deseo de mirarlo mientras dormía – pero nunca había conseguido cumplir su deseo y ahí estaba.

—Tom— solicitó, su expresión formando un puchero —Tom, te quiero a ti, bastardo-

Una mano de repente se posó alrededor de su garganta y era desagradable cómo la falta de aire, la fuerte presión del cuerpo de Tom contra el suyo mientras aplastaba a su mascota, le encendía —Cuida tu boca, querido— los labios de Tom contra su boca mientras hablaba. Asintió con fervor y frotó sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Tom —Pequeña mascota, no creo que lo entiendas— la mano en su garganta se aflojó o suficiente para que pudiese tener un jadeo rápido de aire —No me hables así, pequeño— Harry asintió de nuevo —Muéstrame cómo debes hablarme, Harry.  _Halágame._

—Dulce Tom, generoso Tom— Harry balbuceó inmediatamente con la voz ronca, apisonada de deseo —Mi señor, ¡lo siento, Tom!— se frotó más cerca, besando la mandíbula de Tom, una palma apretada contra su mejilla.

—¿Generoso?

Harry asintió bruscamente, tratando de ignorar los latidos de su erección —Generoso conmigo. Con tu mascota. Cuidas de mí— le resultaba cada vez más difícil tragarse su orgullo, no importaba qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras —Salvaste a mis amigos y me dejaste vivir— y Tom estaba sonriendo y alineando su pene en la entrada de Harry y cuando él presionó para embestirlo, Harry jadeó específicamente la palabra " _amo_ ".

—Así es— dijo Tom, empujando superficialmente. Sus brazos llegaron al cuello de Tom nuevamente, aprovechando el control sobre su magnífico amo —Mi hermoso Harry, el salvador del mundo mágico, con el pene del Lord Oscuro en su trasero. Me pregunto qué pensarían tus amigos de ti…— la voz de Tom se detuvo cuando tocó fondo, respirando livianamente por un momento —…  _ahora_.

Su cuerpo dolía y estaba muy caliente, su vientre estaba tan apretado por la tensión. Las caderas de Tom embestían contra las suyas, dando cada golpe con impaciencia. Por un momento tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de  _mi vida no debería ser así_  y sabía que aquello era malo por haber sido condicionado de esa manera – como la perra de Tom, siendo así desde los catorce años.

Pero Tom era bueno, tan bueno y cálido y su mano se movía bombeando a Harry bruscamente. Ambos sabían que aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pero Harry aún estaba dando todo de sí, moviendo sus caderas y encontrándose a Tom cuando éste embestía, tratando de recordar cómo era la vida antes de que aquello se convirtiera en algo normal.

Se aferró a la caliente y tensa piel de Tom cuando su orgasmo llegó con un grito ahogado, Tom paseaba sus dientes por encima de su hombro y mordió cuando su propio orgasmo lo atravesó.

Harry no se detuvo en el beso presionado en sus labios, ni en la forma en la que respondió a él, instintivamente se encrespó más cerca de la calidez y seguridad que su peligroso amo representaba.

.

Semanas más tarde, en la noche, Harry estaba sentado en la cama con Tom tumbado a su lado. Una sábana cubriendo la mitad inferior, con sus rizos por todas partes y, por una vez, su frente está lisa y sin problemas. Harry se apoyó en un codo con una media sonrisa, sus cejas fruncidas en lo que parecía culpa y vergüenza, pero estaba tratando de no sentirlo.

—¿Harry?

Alzando la vista apresuró las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo en estado de shock, un segundo después vio a Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt en la puerta de su habitación –  _de Tom_. Tonks lucía como si hubiese sido golpeada en la cabeza con algo muy pesado, traicionada, herida y estupefacta. La expresión de Kingsley estaba completamente en blanco, pero sus ojos estaban tan aterrorizados como los de Tonks. Ella se veía como si no lo pudiese creer, como si tratara desesperadamente de negar algo que era cierto.

La mano de Harry movió el antebrazo de Tom, sacudiéndole ligeramente. Contaba con que Tom tuviese el sueño ligero y cuando no se despertó de inmediato, sacudió un poco más fuerte.

—Harry ¿qué haces aquí?— Tonks preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante, y Harry sintió a Tom moverse bajo su tacto —Harry…— ella dio un paso más y Kingsley puso una mano sobre su hombro, jalándola de vuelta. Su expresión se volvió dura.

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, señor Potter, incluso si estábamos prevenidos— su voz era plana y los ojos de Tom comenzaron a abrirse y ampliando drásticamente. Mientras se sentaba, Harry se movió detrás de su espalda sutilmente mientras podía, protegiéndose de la vista. No tenía que ocultarse – tenía bastante con la reputación anónima cuando se trataba de la batalla, pero dejaba a Tom protegerlo porque estaba cansado para luchar y no iba a pelear contra  _ellos_. Se probaba a sí mismo contra los mortífagos de Tom, iba a redadas cuando sentía que su amo estaba amenazado y lucharía para protegerse él mismo, pero no dañaría a estas personas que significaban tanto para él.

—Es increíblemente grosero allanar la casa de alguien más, Aurores – por no hablar de su habitación— la voz de Tom era como el hielo.

—No cuando esa persona eres  _tú_ , El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado— Tonks silbó, su cara retorciéndose de rabia —¡Y tienes a Harry cautivo! Hermione me advirtió que parecía que salías del castillo todo el tiempo, ¡pero nunca esperé que estuvieras  _aquí_! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Usas el  _Imperius_  sobre él?— Harry se estremeció y se apretó más cerca de Tom.

Los labios de Tom formaron una sonrisa —Difícilmente, Auror. Me sorprende que hayan descubierto mi identidad – sin embargo, no entienden muy bien la posición de mi pequeña mascota.

—¡ _Posición_! Es un prisionero. Él es-

—Es su consorte— dijo Kingsley gravemente y Tonks se volvió aún más pálida.

—No— dijo Tonks, luciendo como si le hubiesen lanzado un  _Stupefy_  —No, Harry no lo haría-

—Me mantuvo a salvo— Harry dijo en voz baja, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Tom en busca de confort.

—¡Él es el único que te pone en peligro!— Tonks respondió con rudeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Es demasiado tarde— dice Kingsley mientras saca su varita. Sutilmente Harry busca bajo la almohada de Tom la varita de su amo, entregándosela sin ser notado. Aferró con fuerza la suya bajo la almohada —Ya han pasado dos años desde que escuchamos de este consorte tuyo ¡él probablemente ya es oscuro!

—Tú… ¡es Harry!— Tonks argumenta, pero Harry tiene la mirada baja por vergüenza y no ayuda en este caso. ¿Y cómo podría? Estaba sentado, encogido detrás de su  _amo_ , recién follado e inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

—No los mates— Harry susurró y pudo escuchar la batalla al final de las escaleras. Claramente, esto suponía ser una redada buscando detener o matar al Lord Oscuro. Pondría una grieta en los planes de Tom, ya tenía demasiada influencia sobre el ministerio, dentro de muchos hombres también. El juego había terminado – simplemente no lo sabían aún.

Tom asintió y cuando Tonks le miró con confusión, ella tuvo una fracción de segundo antes de que fuese noqueada con gran maravilla. Kingsley fue más difícil de derribar y logró lanzar unos fallidos  _Expelliarmus_ antes de que Tom lo noqueara también.

No escatimó ni una mirada a Harry mientras levitaba a ambos Aurores y los puso contra la pared; terminado aquello, habló con voz amable —Amor, necesitas vestirte— ya estaba poniéndose su túnica —Es hora de poner fin a esta batalla antes de que más de mis hombres mueran— Harry asintió, saliendo de la cama —Ve directamente a Hogwarts ¿me escuchas? No quiero que salgas lastimado en esto.

Harry no iba a pretender que Tom le amaba (incluso si había una voz detrás de su cabeza diciéndole que el hombre que se supone no puede amar, de hecho puede hacerlo) por lo que corre hasta él por un beso antes de irse a través de la red Flu.

Se odia a sí mismo y se odia más por preocuparse cuando Tom le da una sonrisa triste, saliendo de la habitación para poderle fin a la batalla.

Más tarde, cuando al verlo entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione le envía una mirada acusadora con ojos temerosos, él baja la cabeza por vergüenza. Ella lo sabe de alguna manera, sabe lo que hace y por la forma en la que Ron se niega a mirarlo, sabe que Ron lo sabe también. Fueron, probablemente, quienes advirtieron al ministerio, probablemente a través de Dumbledore y sabe que la batalla – la verdadera, la grande – comenzará muy pronto.

Sabe que no tienen oportunidad, no con él del lado de Tom. Desearía poder decir que no, que no se presentaría al lado de Tom (al igual que el fiel soldado que siempre quiso ser, pero en el lado equivocado) durante la batalla, que no iba a defender a su amo, pero era consciente de que ni siquiera pensaba aquello.

No los culpaba por lucir traicionados, por las miradas enviadas en su camino mientras subía las escaleras para recoger sus cosas. En el momento en que le dieran el visto bueno, estaría de vuelta en la habitación de Tom, de forma permanente, porque no podía quedarse. Era el consorte del Lord Oscuro y ahora todos lo sabían.

Volvió a las habitaciones de Severus con su baúl lo más rápido que pudo, evitando al profesorado (especialmente Dumbledore) y se escondió allí hasta que Tom dijera que todo estaba despejado de cualquier persona que lo fuese a detener, como él sabía que lo haría. Él era uno de  _ellos_  ahora, el lado opuesto y Dumbledore podría tratar de traerlo de vuelta a su lado, pero ellos sabían que no iba a funcionar, al igual que él lo piensa.

Severus lo deja pasar y esperan.


End file.
